sideboardingfandomcom-20200213-history
Infect
This guide to the Infect deck is in progress. The deck wins by dealing 10 infect damage points to the opponent as quickly as possible, using cheap / hard to block infect creatures, pump spells and counterspells/protection to protect the creature. Modern Core Maindeck Cards Infect Creatures *Blighted Agent Unblockable + Infect = Very close to winning. No idea what decks this card is good against. *Glistener Elf A very cheap Infect creature. No idea what decks this card is good against. *Inkmoth Nexus As a man-land, this is immune to sorcery-speed removal (other than land removal). As a flyer, it is fairly hard to block. No idea what decks this card is good against. Pump Spells *Become Immense Dirt-cheap (eventually) +6/+6 can end the game out of nowhere. No idea what decks this card is good against. *Might of Old Krosa A single-mana sorcery speed +4/+4 with extra functionality as a trick. No idea what decks this card is good against. *Vines of Vastwood A double-mana instant speed +4/+4 with extra functionality as defence. Can easily be a game-ending 2-for-1. Because statistics say so. No idea what decks this card is good against. Defence *Apostle's Blessing Defence for your creatures that can also get them past blockers. No idea what decks this card is good against. Others *Gitaxian Probe Get some information about whether you need to keep defence/permission up, from a 0-mana cantrip. No idea what decks this card is good against. *Noble Hierarch Taps for all the colours of mana you want and pumps your creatures if they attack alone. No idea what decks this card is good against. Lands *Breeding Pool Taps for both the colours of mana you want. Can't imagine siding it out. *Forest The main colour of mana you want. Can't imagine siding it out. *Pendelhaven Taps for the main colour of mana you want and pumps any of your creatures. Can't imagine siding it out. Flexible Maindeck Cards Infect Creatures *Viridian Corrupter A bit expensive, but it kills a Spellskite. Good against Affinity and decks with Spellskite. Pump Spells *Groundswell Often (especially in the early game) a cheap instant +4/+4. No idea what decks this card is good against. *Mutagenic Growth An (essentially) free instant +2/+2. No idea what decks this card is good against. *Rancor A decent pump (lacking in toughness) that lasts beyond the turn it is played and even outlasts the creature it is on, as long as the creature survives long enough to wear it. No idea what decks this card is good against. Interaction *Dismember A fairly cheap removal spell for most blocking creatures or utility creatures (like Spellskites). No idea what decks this card is good against. *Spell Pierce Good early-game defensive spell. No idea what decks this card is good against. *Twisted Image Kills opposing Spellskites (or Noble Hierarchs or Birds of Paradise). Good against decks with Spellskites. Others *Slip Through Space Turns out making big Infect creatures unblockable with a 1 mana cantrip is good. No idea what decks this card is good against. *Spellskite Good card is good. Great in the mirror, or against Bogles. Good against decks with removal, or burn spells. Lands *Dryad Arbor Not sure why people are playing this - perhaps to fetch in response to Liliana's -2? No idea what decks this card is good against. *Misty Rainforest *Verdant Catacombs *Windswept Heath *Wooded Foothills They fetch Forests. Don't side them out. Standard Sideboard Cards *Dispel Blue decks sideboard dispel. No idea what decks this card is good against. *Nature's Claim Makes things harder for Affinity, Bogles and Lantern Control. *Wild Defiance Pump and defence. No idea what decks this card is good against. Unusual Meta Cards Infect Creatures *Carrion Call Because statistics say so. No idea what decks this card is good against. *Ichorclaw Myr Because statistics say so. No idea what decks this card is good against. *Necropede Because statistics say so. No idea what decks this card is good against. *Phyrexian Crusader Because statistics say so. No idea what decks this card is good against. *Plague Stinger Because statistics say so. No idea what decks this card is good against. Other Creatures *Kitchen Finks Life gain is useful against Burn. *Wall of Roots Because statistics say so. No idea what decks this card is good against. Pump Spells *Ranger's Guile Because statistics say so. No idea what decks this card is good against. Interaction *Avoid Fate Because statistics say so. No idea what decks this card is good against. *Defense Grid Because statistics say so. No idea what decks this card is good against. *Duress Because statistics say so. No idea what decks this card is good against. *Grafdigger's Cage Because statistics say so. No idea what decks this card is good against. *Inquisition of Kozilek Because statistics say so. No idea what decks this card is good against. *Relic of Progenitus Because statistics say so. No idea what decks this card is good against. *Spell Snare Because statistics say so. No idea what decks this card is good against. *Spreading Seas Because statistics say so. No idea what decks this card is good against. Removal *Abrupt Decay Because statistics say so. No idea what decks this card is good against. *Creeping Corrosion Great against Affinity or Lantern Control, assuming you can get to 4 mana. *Darkblast Because statistics say so. No idea what decks this card is good against. *Echoing Truth Because statistics say so. No idea what decks this card is good against. *Gut Shot Because statistics say so. No idea what decks this card is good against. *Hurkyl's Recall Great against Affinity or Lantern Control. *Krosan Grip Because statistics say so. No idea what decks this card is good against. *Natural State Because statistics say so. No idea what decks this card is good against. *Naturalize Because statistics say so. No idea what decks this card is good against. *Pact of Negation Because statistics say so. No idea what decks this card is good against. *Pithing Needle Because statistics say so. No idea what decks this card is good against. *Unravel the ?ther Because statistics say so. No idea what decks this card is good against. *Vapor Snag Because statistics say so. No idea what decks this card is good against. Others *Distortion Strike Turns out making big Infect creatures unblockable for 0/1 mana is good. No idea what decks this card is good against. *Fog Because statistics say so. No idea what decks this card is good against. *Noxious Revival Because statistics say so. No idea what decks this card is good against. *Piracy Charm Because statistics say so. No idea what decks this card is good against. *Pulse of Murasa Because statistics say so. No idea what decks this card is good against. *Serum Visions Because statistics say so. No idea what decks this card is good against. *Sleight of Hand Because statistics say so. No idea what decks this card is good against. *Sylvan Scrying Because statistics say so. No idea what decks this card is good against. *Tezzeret's Gambit Because statistics say so. No idea what decks this card is good against. Lands *Island Because statistics say so. No idea what decks this card is good against. *Overgrown Tomb Because statistics say so. No idea what decks this card is good against. *Snow-Covered Forest Because statistics say so. No idea what decks this card is good against. *Swamp Because statistics say so. No idea what decks this card is good against. *Urborg, Tomb of Yawgmoth Because statistics say so. No idea what decks this card is good against.